Sweet memories
by KawaPlease
Summary: Booth et Bones se souviennent. Mais les souvenirs ne suffisent pas...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Première fic sur Bones, alors j'attends vos critiques et impressions !

Cette fic se situe après le 6x23. Désolée pour les mots oubliés (il y en sûrement) et les fautes, j'ai écrit cette mini fic d'une traite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Partager des souvenirs ? Et puis quoi encore ! Sweets est complètement débile.<p>

-Non, Sweets a simplement une confiance bien mal placée dans la psychologie, considéré le fait que ce n'est pas une science exacte. »

Booth soupira bruyamment.

« Ce n'est ça que je veux dire, Bones. Je voulais simplement vous dire que l'idée est ridicule. Raconter ses souvenirs, c'est un coup à finir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, larmoyants et pathétiques. »

Bones haussa les épaules.

« C'est peut être ce que Sweets veut. Il est persuadé que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre... »

Booth ne répondit rien.

« Mon meilleur souvenir, c'était quand j'ai gagné le concours de sciences. J'avais posé avec ma mère pour le journal local. J'avais même reçu une médaille... »

Booth la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle se confie.

« La médaille que Walter vous a retrouvé ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Soit dit en passant, il est extrêmement séduisant.

-Walter ? Ce type a un grain, Bones ! Ne me dites pas que vous l'aimez bien !

-En tout cas, je ne le déteste pas comme vous le faites, répondit-elle, indifférente.

-Oui, eh bien, j'ai mes raisons. On a déjà eu cette conversation, Bones. »

Booth se renfrogna et garda un silence boudeur, faisant mine de se concentrer sur la route.

« Quel est votre meilleur souvenir, Booth ? »

Il eut un geste rageur.

« Laissez tomber, d'accord ? On ne peut pas décider quel est notre meilleur souvenir ! Ca dépend des circonstances, de notre état d'esprit !

-Quel est votre meilleur souvenir, _maintenant_ ? »

Il soupira à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

« Hé bien... En ce moment précis, je repense au jour où on s'est rencontrés. Et puis je me rappelle tout les moments que l'on a partagés depuis.

-Comment pouvez-vous vous rappeler de tous les moments ? C'est impossible, scientifiquement parlant, le cerveau humain n'est pas capable de...

-Arrêtez avec votre scientifiquement parlant ! Vous savez bien de quoi je parle, non ? Je parle des moments importants, le genre de moments dont on se souvient. »

Elle sourit.

« Oui. Je vois. »

Booth lui jeta un regard en coin lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'élargir pour finalement s'épanouir dans un fou rire.

« Bones ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bones !

-C'est juste... commença-t-elle, avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit qu'elle se calme.

« C'est juste... répéta-t-elle, des larmes de rire aux yeux. Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez reçu des bouts de cervelle sur vos vêtements, à cause l'explosion ? J'ai dû vous déshabiller, et Camille est entrée à ce moment là ! »

Booth rit malgré lui.

« Avouez que votre position était un peu gênante, Bones ! »

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes. Booth le rompit brusquement.

« Vous savez... vous et moi... ça pourrait marcher. »

Elle le regarda, réfléchissant.

« Nous sommes trop différents. Je suis une cérébrale, alors que vous ne jurez que par l'intuition, la destinée, Dieu, et toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne crois pas.

-Et pourtant on forme une bonne équipe, non ?

-Une super équipe, oui ! répliqua-t-elle, souriante.

-Alors pourquoi nous ne ferions pas un bon couple ? Allez, Bones, je sais que vous y avez pensé ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai... Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête.

-Si, vous l'êtes ! Sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous dit que le... bébé était de moi ?

-Je n'allais pas vous mentir ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais su ! »

Bones détourna la tête.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle du bébé.

-Je suis désolé, Bones.

-La fréquence des fausses couches spontanées est de l'ordre de 12 à 15%. C'est un fait. Je en vois pas pourquoi vous vous excusez.

-Laissez tomber, ok ? »

La tension entre eux devint presque palpable, étouffante.

« Vous êtes en colère, fit remarquer Bones, d'une voix égale.

-Non. Je ne suis pas en colère, répliqua-t-il. Je suis furieux. Furieux contre vous.

-Contre moi ?

-Oui. »

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Vous savez pertinemment que vous avez des sentiments pour moi, mais vous vous êtes tellement entraîner à les enfouir en vous que vous ne laissez rien ni personne vous atteindre !

-C'est faux, protesta-t-elle. »

Booth gara la voiture sur le parking en face du Royal Diner.

« Ha oui ?

-Vous savez que j'aimerais qu'il y ait une relation entre nous. Mais j'ai peur...

-Vous ? Peur ? Laissez moi rire, ricana Booth.

-Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? »

L'entendre exprimer franchement ce qu'elle ressentait apaisa la colère de Booth. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas être à la hauteur pour moi, Bones, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. »

Il descendit de voiture et ouvrit la portière à Bones afin qu'elle puisse descendre à son tour. Il désigna le Royal Diner du menton, avec un sourire en coin.

« On va dîner ? »

Bones sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>Voilààà ! :)<p>

Laissez vos reviews ! Love


	2. Chapter 2

Même si dans ce chapitre B&B sont ensemble, le tutoiement me semblait vraiment peu naturel... Alors ils se vouvoient, ... (Etrange je sais, mais bon, Booth et Bones ne sont pas n'importe quel couple, hein). Sinon chapitre écrit à la va vite, comme d'habitude, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Merci à fandebones de m'avoir suggéré des souvenirs, au passage ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>« Vous voyez ? C'était une mauvaise idée, Booth. Nous en tant que couple, ça ne peut pas marcher ! »<p>

Booth leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Enfin, Bones ! C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute sur le repas de ce soir qu'on est un mauvais couple !

-Bien sûr que si ! fit-elle, à moitié hystérique. Si on se dispute sur des futilités pareilles, comment allons-nous réagir devant de réels problèmes ? »

Booth soupira.

« Bones... commença-t-il, agacé. Vous confondez tout, vous mélangez tout !

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, troublée. »

Il lui adressa un sourire.

« La vie de couple, ce n'est pas une de vos équations ou un de vos trucs scientifiques.

-Anthropologiquement parlant, les couples qui n'ont pas de différends au quotidien résistent mieux aux situations de crise. »

Booth retint de justesse un soupir.

« Anthropologiquement parlant peut être, mais pas _humainement_ parlant ! Vous oubliez le plus important dans un couple : les deux personnes qui le composent. Il s'agit de _nous_, Bones ! Pas de n'importe qui ! »

Elle sourit un peu tristement.

« Je sais bien, mais... »

Il l'interrompit.

« Pas de mais, Bones ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié tout ce qu'on a traversé ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Quand le Fossoyeur vous a enterrés avec Hodgins et que vous étiez censés avoir suffoqués depuis des heures, je savais que vous vous battiez pour survivre et trouver de l'oxygène. J'ai continué à chercher, parce que nous sommes partenaires, et que je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, Bones ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à parler. Booth pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif.

« Ce jour là... Hodgins perdait espoir, mais je lui ai assuré que vous viendriez nous sauvez. Et il m'a dit... »

Elle se tut, se remémorant ce qui avait été le moment le plus terrifiant de sa vie.

« Il m'a dit... que moi qui ne croyait à rien, je devais avoir foi en vous, parce qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que vous nous retrouviez un jour. Et je me rends compte que c'était vrai... C'est plus que de la confiance que j'ai en vous...

-J'en suis honoré, blagua Booth, plus ému qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Vous vous souvenez de votre enterrement ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. »

Il rit et se frotta la mâchoire.

« Oh que oui ! Vous m'avez frappé !

-J'étais en colère. En colère car vous m'aviez laissé croire que vous étiez mort. Je croyais... que je serai de nouveau seule.

-Hey, Bones, fit Booth, la prenant dans ses bras. Vous n'êtes pas seule, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Ca va marcher, lui assura-t-il, confiant. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, vous savez qu'on peut y résister ! Vous le savez, parce qu'on l'a déjà fait. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, soulagée. Booth captura ses lèvres avec douceur, savourant ce contact. Bones enserra sa nuque et approfondit violemment le baiser. Booth, amusé par ce brusque changement, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle émit un petit gémissement, à mi chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Il descendit dans son cou, le mordillant et le couvrant de baisers, lui arrachant avec satisfaction des soupirs. Il sentait ses mains s'affairer sur les boutons de sa chemise et sourit dans son cou. Il laissa ses propres mains errer sous son chemisier, caressant cette peau dont il ne se lassait pas.

Bones eut raison de sa chemise qui tomba à terre. Il la souleva prudemment et l'amena près du lit où il l'allongea avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs langues s'entrechoquant de manière désordonnée. En quelques caresses ils furent débarrassés de leurs derniers vêtements. Chaque centimètre carré de leurs peaux étaient collées au corps de l'autre. Booth saisit un téton entre ses dents et le suça doucement, tout en caressant l'autre sein de la main droite. Elle se tendit de plaisir, impatiente. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre plat.

« Booth... murmura-t-elle. »

Il l'embrassa encore et entra en elle doucement. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent quand il entama son va-et-vient, lent et profond.

« Booth... grogna-t-elle, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, articula-t-elle péniblement. »

Il sourit et accéléra le mouvement. Leurs visions se brouillèrent, et il n'y eu plus autour d'eux que le brouillard et le plaisir. Bones planta convulsivement ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire alors qu'elle jouissait. Booth la rejoint aussitôt, stimulé par cette vague douleur, et ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le lit, haletants. Bones se blottit contre lui lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, et Booth apprécia le contact tiède qu'elle lui offrait.

« Alors, glissa-t-elle, malicieuse, chinois ou indien ? »

* * *

><p>Des avis ? Améliorations peut être ? :)<p> 


End file.
